When Darkness Calls
by LeFrozenFire
Summary: Life was turning back to normal after the Great Thaw. The gates were open, the kingdom of Arendelle ecstatic. But not everything is the same as it used to be. Something lurks at night, a nightmare come true. How will this affect the two royal sisters? Will it tie them together or separate them farther than before? Secrets will be unleashed, their lives changed forever. Vampire!Elsa
1. Chapter 1

**When Darkness Calls**

Declaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All rights go to Disney. I do not own Frozen.

This is an Elsanna (Elsa x Anna) fanfic. A Supernatural!AU with Vampire!Elsa.

If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. Thank you for your time and enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,_

_Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt,_

_It lies behind stars and under hills,_

_And empty holes it fills,_

_It comes first and follows after,_

_Ends life, kills laughter."_

* * *

Her piercing eyes twitch at the sight of the lone deer. The hunger within her was getting stronger with every second she stood there. She was hidden behind a large maple and some bushes. The deer, of course, was oblivious of her presence. It just snacked on the nearby grass, enjoying the peaceful night. The moon was shining dimly, allowing some light to accompany them in the obscurity.

The young woman moistens her lips, her mouth watering at the thought of having the gentle herbivore. She grips the knot of the cape around her neck. The silk cloth was smooth against her fingertips. She shifted on her boots, a small twig snapping under her.

The deer's head rises in alarm, its beady eyes full of fear. She could smell the terror radiating off the animal. _It's now or never, _she thinks to herself as she slowly emerges from the darkness. Her eyes glow like the ones of a merciless predator. She growls, alerting the prey of her existence.

In instinct, the deer quickly hops off, trying to escape its tormentor. The woman, however, is much faster. With a curt movement of her feet, she practically zooms over to the animal, her cloak flying behind her. The deer trembles as pale hands curl around it furry, narrow neck. Then, the nimble white fingers squeeze with a tremendous effort, easily breaking the creature's throat.

The deer falls dead at the hunter's feet, its beady eyes still wide with horror. A sad smile curls the woman's lips as she yanks the cloak off, revealing herself to the night. Her platinum blond hair tumbles down her left shoulder in an elegant braid. Silver-white bangs conceal her face as she bends down to tend with the corpse.

Vivid blue eyes examine the pile of fresh meat hungrily. She lightly strokes its dark fur, a large contrast between her pale fingers. "At least your death was painless," she murmurs. Sadness clouds her eyes as she glances at her hands. They ball up into fists. _These hands are pure evil. _"I wasn't that hungry so I made your death—less horrid that the others." The black eyes continue to look at her. A harsh laugh forces its way out of her throat. "So I _am_ losing my mind. I'm talking to a dead deer for Christ's sake."

She earns no reply, only to find herself in deep silence. The hunger is still gnawing at her, making her less and less patient. In a haste, her fangs peek out and zero in on the jugular of the animal. Her sharp canines pierce the flesh as she feeds of the sweet liquid. Hot, thick blood enters her eager mouth as she hurriedly gulps it down.

Suddenly, her vampire senses reawaken, her pupils dilating. Her whole mouth is then on her game's neck. The blonde drinks from the carcass as if it were her life source—which in this case, it actually was. Her nails sink into the neck, drawing more of the bittersweet nectar. It trickles down her pale fingers, pooling into her palms.

It takes all of the woman's will to not tear the poor animal apart. She couldn't risk leaving a trace of her monstrosity behind. She wouldn't be that careless. Not again.

Her tongue fervently laps at the punctured holes she created in the deer's neck. A small moan leaves her as the burning sensation in her own throat finally fades away. She licks her lips clean as she reels back from the drained body. The iron scented liquid was all over her; her mouth, her hands. She was a mess.

The vampire shakes her head, sighing in defeat. Blood drips from her fingertips, staining the black earth. "Look what I did," she mutters to no one in particular. "I really am a monster—a living nightmare. I am a danger to all of those around me." She trails off, thinking of a certain strawberry blonde. Her eyes squeeze shut. _No. I won't hurt Anna; not again. _But then the negative part of her mind spoke up: _You can't avoid the unavoidable forever, Elsa. You are a threat to your own sister's life! _

Her lips quiver, her hunger morphing into disgust. She looks down at her hands, hatred boiling in her veins. These were now the hands of a murderer. "Sickening," she curses with loathing.

Something rattles behind the bushes and she instantly becomes alert. The hatred vanished as she crouched low, her eyes wandering the scene. The moon's light was no longer to her advantage. It had quickly become her weakness. Anyone could spot her now.

Her shoulders turn stiff as she keeps her body still. Elsa hears a pained grunt along with some rushed profanities. _Must be a farmer, _she realizes with relief. This person was not a threat, but she had to keep her act up. How would one react if one's queen is deep in the forest with blood staining her lips?

Elsa really didn't want to find out.

The bushes continue to shake and she bites her lips from the anxiety. _Did this man break his ankle or something? _she ponders in annoyance. She could not say there forever; the kingdom would go berserk.

Her eyes flash as she detects the smell of blood in the air. Her stomach both flutters and lurches at the delightful scent. _No, _she chides herself. _This one of your people; not a midnight snack. _Her breathing quickens, even though she didn't require the oxygen. The presence of the substance was slowing driving Elsa crazy. Her razor sharp fangs peek out from her mouth, exposing herself more than her current state.

Human blood was more alluring than animal blood so that explains her jittery behavior. Her fingers were spasming, her animalistic side appearing. The muscles of her jugular were constricting, cutting off her ability to breathe. _Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel! _The blonde's jaw was locked, her teeth grinding against the other.

Finally, the smell dwindles, the air smelling neutral again. Elsa lets out a big sigh, her breathe turning into a misty fog before her. She holds the sides of her head, silently screaming in frustration. Now she had to deal with _this_? No, this was too much. Her emotionally controlled ice power and her unquenchable desire for blood? _Ha, thank you, oh-so cruel universe_.

Blonde bangs fall in her eyes as she shrugs her cloak on. Instead of her beautiful ice dress, it was replaced with the dress she wore at her coronation. Luckily for her, she had two dresses of the same style. This happened to be it.

Elsa reties the cape at the front of her neck and huffs when the knot is completed. Her eyes flicker to the bushes, wondering if she should go examine them. It was very tempting to the queen but only for two reasons.

One, it was the area that smelled sweetly of blood a few minutes prior and she wanted to know if there was any that was still there. Hey, she was a vampire! She couldn't help it! It was part of her vampiric nature. She was now naturally drawn to the thick, red liquid.

And two, she was curious about the fellow wandering the woods at night. No one she knew or heard of would be that insane. Or could they? There were fears about and lurking in the woods, Elsa knew because she was one of them. You could get lost at night and become slaughtered by wolves or any other large predator prowling around.

The blonde resists her curiosity and leaves the dead deer out in the open. She had no need to hide it. If anyone discovered the animal, they would simply assume that it was half devoured by a wolf or bear. The thought of a vampire drinking the animal's blood would never even cross their minds. Elsa was just glad that no one depended on myths to explain the untold. It was easier that way.

She sniffs the air, checking for any signs of nearby humans.

Nothing.

A small smile curls her red lips, her eyes brightening.

Perfect.

Using her newly acquired abilities, she dashes forward, passing the bushes. A small giddy cheer is what leaves her. She's never felt so alive, even though she was dead. Elsa keeps ahead, trailing away from Arendelle, which was asleep. Her wispy bangs soar back, merging with the rest of her pale gold hair. Her braid too trailed behind her as she sped away from the previous site.

Everything around her just blurred out, turning into weirdly colored splotches. _So these are the advantages of being an immortal, _she muses gleefully. _You are blessed with remarkable speed, sharp agility, amazing sight and hearing, and unbelievable strength. But, _she thinks sadly, _you are also cursed with the hunger of living things and crave blood. _Yes, being a vampire had its perks but it also had it downsides.

And for some strange reason, the light didn't bother her. Elsa looked up everything there was to know about the bloodsucker species and was fascinated by her unique ability to withstand the sun's rays. She now knew everything she needed to know about herself. It was like losing your memory and reading a memoir about yourself.

Too caught up in her thoughts, Elsa trips over a large boulder and flies into the air. Her limbs flail in the open space, her unbeating heart jammed up her throat. Panic pierces her like a sword as she braces herself for impact. Her eyelids squeeze shut, unable to remain open and witness her immediate death.

The ground gets closer and closer, looking much more peril by the second. The queen lets out a shrill shriek as she tumbles into a soft patch of grass. Her cloak is tangled up in her arms and legs as she squirms herself to her feet. It was difficult, your head connected to your boot. Very complicated indeed. "Where am I?" she wonders aloud, brushing herself off. Dust rubs off on her hands but she doesn't mind. It's not like she had anything against dirt.

She had landed in a small valley. There were beautiful flowers everywhere, of all the colors you could imagine. Roses, tulips, sunflowers, violets; any flower you could think of. There was a crystal blue pond here, little ducklings occupying it. Small trees were scattered around the gorgeous area, nests perched high in the branches. There were birds up there, no doubt. This entire place just screamed peace and love. _Anna would love it here… _

Elsa's eyes widen in shock. "Anna," she mumbles to herself. She never dared to tell her own sister about her—condition. It just wasn't right. Telling her would be like putting another door between them. It would make their fixed relationship descend back to square one. She didn't want to scare the redhead away. They just got used to each other's presences again. It almost felt like a dream. A dream that she didn't want to end.

The queen exhales heavily, strolling to the pond. Her eyes darted to the sleeping ducks, a lopsided smile twisting her mouth. Their fluffy yellow backs prickle as she keeps her gaze on them. The babies cuddle their mother, their little orange beaks opening in small yawns before shutting once again. _They are so cute, _Elsa silently gushes to herself. She just wanted to snatch one up and hold it against her cheek, but she knew she couldn't. Not like this.

A frown soon replaces the giddy smile and the blonde stares at her reflection in the pool of water. Her eyes are too focused, too bright. Her skin had gone a shade paler, something she was not particularly proud of. She looked unhealthy; dead, you could say. It was ironic really. She really is a walking corpse.

Looking urgently into the pond, her eyes discover something that human eyes alone couldn't. The water was beyond pure; it was heavenly. The beautiful hue was indescribable. And beneath the pond's surface lay something—a flower! Elsa's brows furrow together. _How is there such a magnificent flower underwater? Who would dare put it there?_

She reaches forward, her intruding hand disturbing the peaceful water. It ripples around her wrist as her hand sinks lower. Her fingertips graze the soft petals, the center glowing a light pink. The moonlight was shining directly above her. It was changing the color of the petals. She wraps her fingers around the stem and hauls it up, water running down her palms, dripping off her elbow.

Elsa examines the flower, her hands cautiously handling it. She didn't want to destroy the plant by accident. It was too entrancing. It was a vivid shade of pink, not too dark yet not too light. It just radiated splendor. _It must have fallen from one of the nearby trees, _Elsa realizes. Her eyes cannot leave the sight of the pink gorgeousness.

The rose quickly reminded the vampire of her younger sister and her innocent beauty. If her heart could beat, Elsa's heart rate would quicken at the thought of her sister wearing _her_ rose. The rosy flower would compliment her sister's fair skin and her teal eyes. Yes, this would do well. She would present this as a gift for her sister; nothing more and nothing less.

A wide smile manages to appear on her face as she rises to her feet, dusting off the dress. Her boots dig into the ground as she dashes toward the direction she came from, her gift tucked at the collar of her dress. Elsa could not risk to damage the petals.

Her legs move in a haste, trying to head to the castle. _Oh God no. I'm late. I was outside for too long, _she worries, noticing the dark sky become lighter with traces of pinks and yellows and oranges. She wills herself to go faster, the wind slashing through her hair, making it wild and messy. Elsa enjoyed the fast wind in her face. It eased her.

The walls of the castle were in sight as she ducked behind every few buildings. She could not be spotted.

She creeps along the path into her home's gates and uses her new ability to leap over it. Fortunately, her cloak made it with her, safe and not a thread out of place. The blonde smiles as she whizzes past the vacant halls. Her feet skid to a stop when she nears Anna's bedroom. The light escapes her blue eyes as they darken into their normal icy blue. "Soon," she murmurs, more to herself than to her sister. A strong longing fills her eyes like wine filling a cup but it soon vanishes as she turns her head, slowly trudging to her own room.

The pink rose is between her index and middle finger and her thumb. It was then concealed by her dark cape. Her head is bowed as she finds her way to her isolated chamber. A pale hand turns the door knob. Elsa takes one last glance at the room down the hall. She drowns in sorrow before she steps into the cold room. Her mind races at a million miles per hour as the door slowly clicks shut behind her.

_I'm sorry Anna. For all of this. This is me now and I'm sorry for shutting you out. Maybe one day you'll understand and maybe then I can be the real me. But until then, I will live in fear that you too will shut me out once you find out. _

_I'm not your sister anymore… I don't think I ever was…_

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Elsanna fanfic! :D I've been inspired by multiple stories (such as "r9kElsa Is Suffering", "A Formal Arrangement", "A Snowflake In Spring", "Tempest," and "You Are") and I wanted to do my own. I hope you liked it cuz I'll be updating more soon. Till then, my amazing readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Light flutters in through window as the blonde rolls and tosses in her bed. Small incoherent sounds pass through her parted lips as low mumbles. The sunlight was hitting her directly in her eyes and she bet that it was on purpose. Her eyebrows furrow together as she slowly opens her eyes. She blinks away the drowsiness that was threatening to pull her under again. Elsa uses her forearm to block the sunlight from reentering her eyes.

Even though she was a vampire and didn't need sleep, she still preferred it. It was better than staying awake all night anyway. Plus, it eased the tensions or any pain inflicted upon her.

She stretches her arms above her head, a loud yawn leaving her mouth. Her eyes squeeze shut for a mere second before reopening. They were their usual, humane color; not her predator glowers.

The blonde stares at the ceiling, willing herself to get up. Her lips press into a thin line at the thought of facing Anna. _I have to be careful around her, _she remembers. _Her blood's aroma is sometimes too much for me to withstand. If only she knew why I was avoiding her so much…_ For some reason, her sister's blood was just so alluring that it drove Elsa mad. It was sweeter than any blood she had smelled since becoming the monster she was.

The blue room comforted her in a way. Blue was her favorite color and it understood her more than most people. Yes it was a color but it sentimental to her. Plus, that was the only quality that she and her sister shared: blue eyes, even though Anna's were a little bit greener.

The thought of the strawberry blonde made a smile appear on her rosy lips. "Oh, Anna," she sighs, rising from the bed, the sheets slipping off of her. It left her bare in her thin nightgown. "If only you knew what I'm going through." Elsa undresses and remakes her signature ice dress. It crawls up her body, covering her white skin. A satisfied smile escapes her. "Perfect."

She walks to the door, curling her hand around the knob when it jerks open, a body crashing into hers. The blonde falls backwards, a small cry passing through her mouth. The body on top of hers radiates soothing warmth, making Elsa want to curl up into them. Her icy blue eyes widen at the sight of bright teal eyes. The redhead grins perkily. "Hey, sis," she greets.

Anna's hands were at Elsa's shoulders, her body grazing the vampire's. Her hair was tied in its two braids, the ends tickling Elsa's arms. The body contact made a shudder run down her spine. _This isn't exactly 'keeping your distance.' _Elsa blinks at her sister, heat warming up her cheeks, though it wasn't a blush. It was the close proximity between the two women. Anna's breath was warming up her face. She looks expectantly at the girl underneath her. Elsa bites her lip. "G-Good morning, Anna. How are you?" _Damn, _she curses. Her voice wavered.

Brown red brows furrow together in confusion but a smile never fails to show up on her face. "My morning was fine, thank you," she answers cheerfully, still on top of her stuttering sister. Her eyes widen slightly, drinking up the sight of the elder girl. Elsa's hair was just the right kind of messy, her braid in place. Some of the white gold hair bangs were lying near her icy eyes.

Trying to be the good sister she was, Anna brushes the strands of hair back, her tan fingertips grazing the pale forehead. The blonde's jaw clenches, her inevitable hunger returning. _No! _she screams internally. _I fed last night! I shouldn't be hungry until several more days! _Her breath is knocked out of her lungs at her sister's touch. Her stomach churns uncomfortably, making her fingers act fidgety.

She swallows the lump in her throat, her mouth dry. All she was thinking about was the smell of the blood pumping in Anna's veins. Her fangs threatened to appear if her needs weren't quickly fulfilled. "Um, Anna?" Elsa cringes at her raspy tone. "Can you please get up? I−" her mind racks for ideas−"I need to give you something!" she breathes at last. Her body loosens up in relief. "I have a gift for you. Would you like it?"

The younger girl's eyes brighten immensely as she literally leaps off of her. "Yes please!" she exclaims like a child on Christmas morning. A small smile coils the vampire's lips as she gazes up at the strawberry blonde. _She's so adorable, _she muses. Anna claps her hands as Elsa gets up and heads over to her blue covered bed. Her pale hand shakes, holding the rose. She takes in a shaky inhale as she turns around to Anna, her teeth gnawing on her lower lip.

Teal eyes widen at the sight: her bashful sister holding the prettiest rose she had ever laid eyes on. _Oh God, she hates it. What if she's allergic to roses? I'm supposed to know this stuff! _

While Elsa was panicking, Anna plucks the flower from her sister's fingers and sniffs it. The blonde blinks, confused by the redhead's actions. "D-Do you like it?" she murmurs, shifting on her feet.

A wide smile grows on Anna's face. "I love it!" She runs into Elsa's arms, cuddling into an embrace. Again, Elsa is confused. _She actually liked it? _Instead of questioning herself about Anna's emotions, she pulls her close, enjoying the warmth her younger sister radiated. _I never knew that I would miss warmth one day. Now I desperately long for it. _Elsa sighs heavily, taking in the precious moment. "Thank you," Anna mumbles against her bare shoulder.

Elsa nods, not letting go. An idea pops in her head as she slowly separates herself from the redhead. "You know," she starts, snatching the rose back. Anna protests but falters at the gleam in her sister's eyes. Cautiously, Elsa presses the stem of the rose into strawberry blond hair, resting the flower on half of Anna's ear. Elsa grins at her handiwork. "It looks better if you're wearing it."

A light blush litters Anna's nose and cheeks. Her eyes are wide and alert. She tucks a strand of her own hair behind her other ear, grinning as she bows her head slightly. "I-I…thank you, Elsa." Said woman smiles and motions to the door. Anna nods and they walk out, heading to dining room. Gerda had promised chocolate pancakes from the day before and both sisters were eager to collect their share. "So, what did you do yesterday?" Anna asks curiously, eyeing the tall blonde. "You said you had 'special needs' to tend to. I was too busy having fun with Olaf and Kristoff to bother asking you before."

The vampire chews on her lip, careful not to draw blood. She had learned this the hard way. The taste of her own blood was nauseating. It made her sick to her stomach. Now she knew why vampires mostly preferred humans or animals. But mostly humans.

She glances at the redhead and swallows uneasily. As much as she hated to lie to her sister, it had to be done. _It is only for her safety, _Elsa reminds herself. She coughs, clearing her suddenly dry throat. "I was negotiating with one of the nearby kingdoms. Since Weselton is no longer our biggest trading partner, I was scouring for a new kingdom who would aid us, in return for our assistance to them. I crossed the Southern Isles off the list, for personal and diplomatic reasons but then I came to a realization that−" she falters at the sight of Anna's blank stare. "Anna." Elsa snaps her fingers in front of the girl's face. "Anna!"

The strawberry blonde blinks frantically, as if she had gotten salt in her eyes. "Wait what?" she blurts out, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Elsa is angry yet relieved at her cuteness. "I'm so sorry Elsa! I really was intrigued in your conversation but I was just tired and dozed off by accident. I just couldn't fall asleep last night. Oh God, I'm sorry!"

"Shh," Elsa soothes, her voice like liquid. "It's all right. I, too didn't receive much sleep. Plus, I was boring you to death on Arendelle's trading complications." A small smile grows on her red lips before it falls, her eyebrows scrunching together. "Wait," she faces her sister, stopping her at the door of the dining room. "What do you mean you couldn't fall asleep?"

Anna's face morphs into one of worry. "I-I don't know… All I know is that last night was a rough night." _Oh, you won't believe how right you are. _"My body just wouldn't obey my mind." _Tell me about it. _She stifles a yawn before lightly shaking her head. She stares into her sister's concerned eyes and shrugs it off. "Don't worry Elsa. As long as I'm on my two feet, I'll be okay." She tilts her head to the side. "Most of the time," she adds very quickly with a shy face.

Elsa almost rolls her eyes but opens the doors instead. They were revealed a large table aligned with tasty delicacies. There were golden brown pancakes, or flapjacks, as they liked to call them and lots of little chocolate treats meant for the queen and princess. Pitchers of orange juice and coffee littered the table, dishes piled on top of the other. It was a colossal rainbow of all breakfast foods imaginable.

But to Elsa's dismay, the sight just right out sickened her. She could just not stand the food. It made bile churn in her belly. The blonde swallows back her disgust as she joins the others at the table, Anna straying behind.

Many of the staff members and some Arendelle officials were seated and already digging into their plates. Polite conversations were carried out and Elsa finally remembered what day it was.

It was the day she were to consult with her cabinet members and exchange ideas for trade. The thought had somehow slipped her mind as she grumbles to herself. "The one day I wanted peace and quiet."

The others notice her presence and raise their glasses to the sisters. Elsa and Anna reply with curt nods and take their places at the head of the lively table. A plate full of pancakes and scrambled eggs was sitting before her. The smell of the human food made her mewl in discomfort, though she hid it with a small smile.

From the corner of her eye, she witnessed Anna plowing through her food like a barbarian. Her fork kept rummaging food into her petite mouth. _She's insatiable, _Elsa acknowledges to herself. The girl's fork scrapped against the plate, causing the taller girl to cringe. _At least she can _eat _the food, _Elsa thinks to herself, toying with the scrambled eggs. If she were still a mundane, she would love the breakfast. It was her favorite dish, pancakes.

Since they were very young, Elsa and Anna both enjoyed pancakes and chocolate. They would eat it all day if they could. But now, the blonde only craved blood. Of course, it wasn't her fault; it was forced upon her. _If I created myself a snow guard that night. Then none of this would have ever happened._ Elsa directs her gaze to Gerda, a gratitude flashing in her dark eyes. The servant smiles wide, gracefully slicing her own pancakes.

Kai is off to her side, munching on a jelly bagel, and chatting with his acquaintances. He tells a joke, half the table erupting in laughter. He nudges Gerda is a friendly manner but she lightly pushes him away, sipping a cup of tea.

Elsa smiles, eyeing a cup of water. _Is water okay for vampires to consume?_ she ponder curiously, weighing the glass between her fingers. The crystal liquid sloshes around in its container as she takes a large gulp. It burns her throat, sizzling like a drop of water would be on hot concrete.

At first, it stings her mouth then sears her esophagus. Her pale fingers curl up into a tight fist. Tongues of agony seem to trail up her throat, leaving a deep mark on her. She was about to cry out when the intense finally recedes, as if she never endured any pain. The queen blinks rapidly, trying to keep her cool but she sputters some remains of her beverage. She caresses her jugular, digging her fingertips into the flesh.

Red lips quiver as she tries to ease the terrible sensation. She swallows harshly, her mouth dry as sand paper. _I think that that was a good attempt for regular food. I think that I should practice more often. _She nods to herself, taking a smaller sip. There was still an irritable burning feel but otherwise, Elsa was able to handle it.

Blue eyes meet teal ones as reddish brown eyebrows furrow together. Her sister was staring at her, her cheeks puffed up, full of food. She looked like a lost squirrel like that. Elsa stifled the oncoming chuckle and clears her throat, still raw from the water. "Anna, please swallow your food before speaking to me," she orders in a stern tone. Anna's eyes enlarge, her freckled cheeks flushing. She takes in the food, wiping her mouth with a nearby napkin. "Better," the blonde comments in slight amusement. She rests her cheek on her palm, gazing at the flustered redhead. "Now, what do you wish to inform me?"

Anna shifts in her seat, trying to surpass the strength of her sister's powerful regard on her. "I, um, was wondering if you wanted your food." Elsa glances at the completely untouched meal, embarrassment flooding her facial expression. "I didn't want to waste any food, plus I'm really hungry today."

The sister continue to stare at each other, this little question blooming into a staring competition.

Finally, Elsa's eyes waver as she looks upon the full plate. A heavy sigh leaves her, her shoulders slumping. She slides the plate to the younger girl. "Here. Have it." Anna gratefully takes it, murmuring her thanks. The princess quickly loses her shy demeanor and scarfs down the plate of food. Elsa cocks a brow in her direction, making the girl shrink back into her seat. Her cheeks, again, were bloated.

"Imph sowry," Anna apologizes, bits of pancake spewing out of her mouth. She slaps a hand over her mouth, her teal eyes wide. Elsa chuckles, her brilliant white teeth showing, but thankfully, no sign of her fangs. "Stof it Elfa!" The queen bursts in hysterics, her shoulder bouncing. The redhead outs, her cheeks overstuffed with food.

Eyes fall on the royals, Elsa quickly composing herself, her body stiff. This action does not escape the eye of the younger sister. Her brows furrow together as she finally swallows the chewed up breakfast. Elsa sighs in relief. "It looks like you finally learned to swallow, dear sister." Even though the statement was curt, Anna could still detect the teasing edge to it. She clears her throat rather loudly, informing the others to quiet down. Everyone's attention was on her. Her lips straighten into a thin line. "Thank you for joining me today for our scheduled appointment. I'm glad that all of you made it."

The officials smile, some bowing their heads in respect. Elsa swallows thickly at the sight. _It's like they worship me or something. I may be queen but this is insane. _"Today, we will discuss our trading partners and its benefits. One of our usual partners must become our main one, for Weselton and the Southern Isles is off of my consideration." Eager gazes fall upon her, full of strong opinions. She nods, waving her hand. "Go ahead. Enlighten me with your wonderful ideas." She knew all too well that this group of people were very intelligent citizens and loyal colleagues.

One by one, the men spoke, pitching in their thoughts for the prestigious topic. The men's ideas were genius, even though there were some foolish call outs. Elsa's eyelids tire of staying alert, still in her chair. She wanted to move around but if she did, they would drag her into the heavy discussion. She looks next to her, witnessing Anna playing with her fork and spoon. The blonde knew that she would tire easily.

Leaning in, she whispers, "You could leave if you wanted to, Anna." Her teal eyes meet her own in surprise. Elsa was entertained by her sister's reaction.

"But Elsa, I thought─"

Elsa shakes her head. "You are the princess, Anna. If you do not wish to be here, then so be it." Her eyes crinkle in a small smile. "Besides, we both know that this bores you." Their eyes lock for a few seconds until the strawberry blonde agrees. "Just go. I'll make up something."

Anna feigns a gasp. "Since when did you become the trouble maker?" she asks in disbelief, a smile threatening to spill on her face. She loved it when her sister went all rebellious and broke the rules. It made her feel like Elsa really wasn't that perfect but in her eyes, she always would be. They both shared that stubborn streak. Some think that it was inevitable.

The blonde's eyes widen and she lightly smacks her sister's arm. Anna giggles. "Not funny," she mutters, still smiling. "Go. I'll meet up with you later." Anna complies, scurrying off, excusing herself quickly before disappearing behind the large corridor doors. Elsa then slightly relaxes in her chair, glad that her sister wasn't there for the meeting. She tended to get a little…aggressive when she wanted to prove her point. It would scare her off anyway.

"Your Majesty?"

Elsa turns to the source of the call. "Yes?" One of her diplomats clears his throat, regarding his presence.

"We were conversing about the trade partners and we think that it's best that Corona should be our main ally." Elsa' eyes brighten at the thought of Corona. _I haven't heard of them in so long. Especially after my older cousin went missing. I hope that she is well. _Her lips twist into a tight, thin line.

"And the princess?" she croaks, swallowing thickly, realizing her mistake. She let her guard down. _Dammit. _"How is my cousin? Have they found her?"

A large smile plops on the official's face. "Indeed, my lady. She is in fact, heir of the crown yet again. She was also married three years ago. We received information about them when you─" he cringes. "When you left the kingdom in fear." Elsa's blood freezes, her body turning to stone. Her cousin and her uncle and aunt were okay, and no one dared tell her? They were the last piece of her family for Christ's sake. She had to know about their well being. Now that she was queen, it was twice as important.

Another man speaks up. "I think that she was here for your coronation but had to leave before the party took place. Something about a meeting with another royal family. I apologize for not informing you sooner, your highness." The blonde exhales heavily, trying to wrap her head around the current situation. _How was this to play out?_ she thought to herself, brainstorming ideas.

Elsa nods, rubbing her temple with the pads of her fingertips. "All right. They will be our main foundation of trade. Please, one of you arrange a meeting with them. I would like to discuss this with my uncle and aunt. Invite Rapunzel and her husband. Plan a big feast for their officials and ours. You may now leave. Thank you for coming." The men nod and depart the dining room.

Placing her head in her hands, she groans. Some strands of hair tickle her fingers but she ignores the feeling. Since when did the royal life get so difficult? Her parents made it look so easy. How would her family react to her sudden changes? Her icy blue eyes fly open. Did they know about her powers? _Of course not_, she chides herself. No one but the people of Arendelle knew. She wondered what rumors were spread around about her. "Oh God," she says in a choked breath.

She didn't want to shut more people out. Containing her agony and disappointment, she forces a smile upon her red lips. Elsa rises to her feet, letting the servants clear up the messy table. She strolls outside, letting the sun's rays warm her skin. _Thank God that I'm not a pile of dust right now. _Her immunity to the light was incredible and it helped her conceal the mask of the blood sucker within her. She was still confused on why but it didn't matter now. She had other problems afoot. "How are my uncle and aunt going to respond to my ice powers and my sudden immortality?" she whispers to herself, sitting on a bench in the garden.

She didn't plan to be there but her own mind led her there. The peace and quiet calmed her, put her mind to ease. Her cold blue eyes flicker to a nearby bush. It was covered in bright flower. The color reminded her of Anna and her rose. A smile itched on her face yet it never showed.

"Elsa!"

It was Anna. The queen composes herself, gazing at her fingers. Blue magic erupted from her fingertips, snowflakes surrounding her hand. They danced along her pale skin, recapping the beauty of her powers. She had to tell her. Elsa knew that it was only a matter of time that her curious sister would discover the truth for herself. She couldn't hide this forever. If they found out… The vampire shuddered.

It would be life or death for her, and Elsa doubted that she would get an opinion in the decision. They would kill her on sight; queen or not.

And this time, Anna would not be able save her.

* * *

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! :D I will definitely continue and trust me, this is only the beginning! Stay tuned! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Teal eyes meet icy blue ones as Anna nears Elsa. A big, dopey smile is on her face as she rushes to Elsa, her strawberry blonde hair trailing behind her. "Elsa!" she exhales out in a large puff, catching her breath. Eyebrows rise at the sight of her disordered appearance. _Did she run _all_ the way here? _the blonde thinks to herself. She bites her lip while she gazes at her sister's shriveled up look.

Something small comes hurrying behind her, its little legs making it hard for it run long distances. He huffs, rearranging his body parts back into place. "Anna! Are we there yet?" His black eyes fall on Elsa and a broad grin spreads on his snowy face. "Elsa!" he exclaims happily. Olaf hops on the bench, wiggling his tiny snowball feet. The flurry still hovered above him, snowflakes sprinkling upon him. "How are you doing today?"

Elsa smiles at him, a childish gleam glowing in her eyes. Anna doesn't miss this. "I'm fine, Olaf. Thank you for asking." Her brows knit together. "How are you and Sven? Is he still trying to eat your nose?" Olaf's brows scrunch together as he tries to recall the moment. His creator chuckles, waving her hand.

A thin veil of snow entraps her fingers, a snow carrot forming in her palm. She hands it to the snowman. His eyes widen in glee. "Another nose!" he chirps, eagerly taking it. Both sister giggle at his childish behavior. "Is this for me?"

The blonde nods, containing a wide smile. "It's for you and Sven to play with. You can use it to play fetch instead of using your own nose," she explains, glancing at Anna. Her aquamarine eyes are shining with admiration. This was the first time Elsa has used her powers to create something after Olaf's flurry and the mini ice rink at the palace.

The snowman grins and leaps off the wooden bench. "I have to go play with Sven now! Bye Anna! Bye Elsa!" He scurries off, leaving a small path of snow at his wake. Elsa stares in amusement. Since when did Olaf become a mini version of a hyperactive Anna?

Said girl sits next to her, her fiery red braids tickling her tanned neck. Anna keeps her line of attention on her currently swinging feet. "So, how was the meeting?" she asks curiously, her eyes darting to the vampire. Elsa stiffens as she feels her gaze on her. "Who's the lucky country we're trading with?"

Elsa gnaws on her lower lip, her fingers threading together tightly. _How will I tell her about our aunt and uncle? Let alone Rapunzel and her husband. _"I─We are trading with the kingdom of Corona." She winces at the sharp inhale of her sister. "Our uncle and aunt's kingdom," she adds, averting her gaze. "They are now our main trading partner, if they agree."

A warm hand falls on her pale shoulder, thanks to the exposure of her ice dress. She shivers at the contact, yearning for more. After all those years of isolation, she's been craving human interaction. Ironically, she now desired human _blood_. It was like the universe was completely against her favor. Nothing ever went according to plan. Fate just wasn't created for her.

"O─Our aunt and uncle?" she repeats, her eyebrows colliding in confusion. Anna's normal teal eyes were now a bright aquamarine, a precious gem newly polished. They were deep orbs full of interest. Elsa nods slowly, afraid that her sister would break into mad hysterics. The strawberry blonde swallows the large lump in her throat. "A─And Rapunzel is alive? Did they find her?" Elsa doesn't respond. The hand on her shoulder tightens. "Elsa! Tell me." Their eyes lock, heavy intensity burning between them. "Please, I have to know."

Elsa's shoulders slump forward, defeated at the tone of the other girl's tone. She sounded broken…desperate. It killed Elsa. With a long sigh, she informs the princess. "Rapunzel, our cousin, is fine. She was eighteen when they found her. That was three years ago." Anna watches at her, digesting the given information. Elsa decides to continue. "During that time, she married a common man. Our own parents went to their marriage before they passed away. I'm not sure about her husband's name though. They didn't tell me." She shakes her head. _I'm getting off track! Focus! _"Anyways, we will be meeting with them soon. I have planned another party but only for the officials of both countries."

Using her peripheral vision, she can see a smile stretching Anna's lips, her eyes twinkling with excitement and anticipation. However, it was the other way around for Elsa. The redhead notices, her smile fading. "Elsa, why aren't you happy? We're finally going to meet the rest of our family! We're not alone anymore."

_Another family for me to scare off, _Elsa thinks bitterly, her mouth puckering. _I already did it with Anna. How will that stop me from doing it to someone else? Will I too be a danger to Rapunzel? To my aunt and uncle? _Negative thoughts were whirling through her mind, destroying her care-free spirit. Her heart was heavy with fear and distress.

Finally, she answers. "No, Anna. I'm not happy. I'm─" Her mouth runs dry, her throat brittle, unable to speak. "I'm afraid, Anna," she rasps quietly. She closes her eyes, urging the tears to go away. "They don't know about my powers yet. What if I pose a danger to Rapunzel and her family? I cannot afford to let the past revive itself again." Memories of Anna freezing to death flash behind her eyelids. "No," she whimpers, her fingers curling into immensely tight fists. "It can't happen. Not again."

Soft hands caress her arm, pulling her towards them, but she refuses. "Elsa, it's going to be okay. You're not going to…freeze anybody. You controlled your fears remember? You overcame them. Elsa, you're stronger now." Anna voice was soft, soothing to the blonde's ears. It calmed her. "I'm going to be there with you, no matter what. I won't leave your side." Warm fingers press lightly into cool, pale skin. Elsa shivers, the gesture more than comforting. _Oh, Anna. Even I don't know what I'm capable of. You don't even know my other secret. My deadly secret that makes me insane with hunger. A hunger of life; blood. _

Her eyes flutter open, the irises darkening at the thought of her murdering her own family. "It's not my ice powers I'm afraid of," she whispers quietly to herself, nonexistent to Anna's ears. "It's my brutality." She blinks, the dimness vanishing from her eyes. "Okay," she says louder.

Anna grins at her, pulling her into a hug. Elsa's brain then goes haywire with her sister: her scent, her touch, her _everything_. To make matters worse, her mouth was right above Anna's neck. If she could only lean down a little more…

_NO! _she screams internally, her eyes growing wide. She feels two bumps against her philtrum. Her fangs were emerging from their hiding spots, looking for prey to sink itself in. They were looking for her sister's neck. She could sense her pulse beating in her neck, pumping gallons of delicious, hot blood. Her body lusted for the heavenly substance. Elsa's stomach lurches at the horrific thought. She pulls away from Anna's embrace, swallowing the disgust for herself. _Dammit. _

Anna looks at her in surprise, hurt glowing in her eyes. "Oh," she mutters neutrally. The edge of her voice wounds the blonde, making her cower away in shame. _Look what you did, _she chides herself. Her sister deters her gaze from Elsa. "I guess I should go then." Anna rises to leave but Elsa quickly reacts.

Her porcelain hand curls around the sun kissed wrist. She grabs both wrists in her hands, keeping Anna from leaving her. Her arms tremble with fear. "No," she chokes out, keeping her head low. _You can't leave me. Not now. Not when I need you most. _

The strawberry blonde takes in a sharp inhale, wondering how her older sister became stronger and faster than usual. Her annoyance, though, fogged up her brain. "What is it, Elsa?" she huffs. The vampire doesn't respond, still in a substantial train of thought. The icy orbs had glazed over, holding no emotion. "Why do you keep doing this to me?" Anna pleads. Her face is tight in pain.

"I─I don't know," she manages to stutter out. _Why does my life have to be so complicated? _She wanted to hold Anna close yet at the same time, she wanted to suck her dry. This was her sister, for crying out loud! The option should be obvious enough but alas, this was Elsa we were talking about. Her life was never obvious.

Anna steps closer. The small hairs on the back of Elsa's neck prickle, rising in alert. She grinds her teeth at her body's impulses. "Elsa, look at me," the shorter girl orders, her tone stern. The blonde hesitates before glancing up, her eyes trapped in a heated lock. "What do you want from me?" she whispers, her voice cracking. "Do you want me to leave you alone or do you actually want me in your life? Just tell me and I'll gladly do it." Anna takes a shaky breath. "I just want to make you happy."

Elsa's heart shatters into a million pieces, dissolving into thin air. _I do want you in my life! _she cries out to herself. _But if you are, _your_ life will be a nightmare. _

Instead, she replies, "I don't know what I want." It was the sad truth. Elsa didn't know what she really wanted. If she had Anna, she'd endanger her life as well. Everything you wanted came with a price.

A frown is etched upon Anna's lips before she nods, pulling away. During the small feud, Elsa's grip slackened on her. "I see." With those two cold words, it makes Elsa want to end her misery. She caused this and it was effecting both of them, badly. Slowly, it was creating another door between them, but this time, made of thick steel. "Elsa, just please make up your mind. I want to be by your side, helping you, caring for you when you choose not to." And with that, she departs, leaving the blonde bombarded by thoughts.

Even after all of this, Elsa never blamed Anna. She always blamed herself. This was always her fault, no matter what.

The vampire's eyes sting with tears as she looks away from the direction that her sister took off. "You'll never see me cry," she sobs to herself, clenching her jaw. _Why do I have to be so impossible? _Elsa exhales tiredly and dashes to the forest, the only place where she doesn't have to think. The only place where she can finally roam free.

The ground converts from smooth stone to a ruble surface as her feet speed off, fresh air exploding into her lungs. Her closed eyes open, revealing dark sinister orbs. She's finally letting go and it feels _good_.

Anna exits her mind like a breeze drafting through her head. Elsa was now relying on her vampiric instincts to guide her away from her problems. Her movements became more agile and graceful. Sharp fangs were now out, ready to be used. All of her senses increased tenfold, enabling her to see everything from a different perspective.

No emotion lay in her face. She was apathetic in that single moment. Neutral to everything.

Her nose twitches finding the source of live meat. Her predator senses telling her to go after it. It was a one sided battle as she was hasty to follow it. Elsa's hair flying behind her, her gown trailing behind as well. Her mouth salivates at the mere thought of feeding off of the weak victim.

Elsa's eyes widen as she skids to a stop, tripping over her gown. She lands in the splotchy earth, smearing the dirt over her. The blonde's eyes were still wide as saucers, shocked by her animalistic side. _Was I really about enjoy taking someone's life? _She growls to herself, clenching her fists, the perfectly manicured nails digging into her palms. "No! Why must I act like a savage beast?" She breathes in deeply, regulating her temper. "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show."

Something snaps from behind her and she hurriedly lunges herself at a set of thick bushes. Her chest is heaving, constricting her throat. _Why is everything out to get me? _Elsa's eyes narrow at the slovenly man holding a dagger to a weaker man's neck. The barbarian's hair is dark as night but unkempt, sticking out everywhere. He was at least a head taller than the other. From this distance, Elsa can safely say that he reeks of alcohol and rotten fish. Her nose crinkles distastefully as she continues to watch the scene unfold before her. The fragile man is quivering in fear, his hair a light coffee brown.

The antagonist raises his weapon, threatening to sink it into the other's jugular. His eyes are hard, full of vice. "This is for not letting me bed your girlfriend," he snarls, slashing the knife at him. The edge of the blade cuts a rather large gape in his cheek. The brunette cries out, blood pouring down the side of his face. Elsa silently gasps. _That son of a bitch, _she curses. She was surprised at herself for the vulgarity but she could care less now.

Her lip curls back, exposing her now razor sharp teeth. _He's not going to get away with this. That pervert. _Rage boils in her spoiled blood. All she saw was red. The vampire was quickly losing her grip of reality. Her hunting senses were taking over.

Without much thought, much less a plan, she barges out of her hiding place. Both men tense as they gawk at the sight of their queen. "Your Majesty," the brunette whimpers. The scarlet liquid is dripping off his face, making Elsa rigid, her eyes dark with hunger.

The idiotic buffoon smirks, undressing the royal with his eyes. He moistens his lips, eager to earn his prize. "Queen Elsa," he greets smoothly, straightening his slumped back. "So nice to meet you in person. It's an honor, my lady." Just hearing her name roll off his tongue was simply repulsive. He shifts the knife in his bulky grip, leveling it. "What brings you here?"

Elsa frowns, her posture taut, the muscles of her back tight. She was like a wind-up toy, ready to spring when necessary. "Release the knife," she orders coolly, not bothered by his rugged manner of communication with her. "Step away from the innocent citizen."

The scumbag's grin broadens. "Innocent? He's not innocent." Elsa's glare intensifies. He swings the blade around, nicking the brunette's forehead. More blood rises to the surface, gushing over his brow. The blonde's teeth grind against each other in hatred. She was seething with fury. She would not let her citizens be treated like this.

The weaker man gingerly holds her gaze, blood staining his face. "Queen Elsa, please, just let me die. I cannot live with this man still wondering around, terrorizing people whenever he pleases." The black haired man growls, gripping his narrow neck. He splutters, red tinting his lips.

Goosebumps travel up the blonde's forearms, making her twitch uncomfortably. Being exposed to a bleeding source drove her to an extreme; making her act impulsive. It was one of the times she regretted having two powers at once. If her vampire side was set free, her ice powers would go berserk, making everything in her path a frozen wasteland. She did not have enough strength to control both of her "_curses_" simultaneously. It would wear her down, destroying her on the inside, killing her yet again.

"Leave him be," she croaks, her will rapidly vanishing. Her trembling fists were hidden by her ice cloak. Her eyes widen, the pupils becoming pinpoints. Something sharp was burrowing itself into the insides of her lips. _No! I can't let this happen! I mustn't do this! These are my own people! _"Just let him go and you will go unharmed." Elsa winces at her choice of words.

Black eyes gape at her in amusement. "And how would you harm me, _tyrant_?" the bastard barks, his hand tight on the other's throat. The brunette was clawing at the massive hand, earning no progress. His eyes were bulging out, face flushing. Elsa's eyes pierce into the abusive man's soul, destroying him from the inside. "Hurt me! Maim me like you threaten to! Or was it all a joke to frighten me?"

Elsa bows her head, her chest heaving. The tense atmosphere was choking her, closing in on her. "I'm warning you…" she rasps, holding the column of her neck. Nails insert themselves into her flesh, keeping her at bay. Her body convulses, her muscles compressing together, ready to burst into the monster she was. The blonde's canines were already out, drawing blood from her own mouth. It trickles into her mouth, making her grimace. "Leave him alone," she growls deeply. "I don't want to injure you."

Harsh laughter erupts from the man. She hears his footsteps getting closer and closer, adrenaline rushing through his veins. His heart pulsing manically, blood pumping in his body…

She closes her eyes, the hidden beast emerging to the surface. _Stay away! _she wanted to cry out. _Get far from me! Save yourselves! _But nothing escaped her. Only shallow breaths pass through her parted lips. "Let me ask you again. How are you going to hurt me? You're just a weak little royal unable to save your own skin." Elsa could feel his hot breath on her neck. She could also hear the soft scramble of feet on the dirt, running away. The scrawny brunette had escaped. She didn't know if she were to call him wise or a coward. It didn't matter now. "What are you going to do, huh?" A wickedly sharp point is held to the top of her forehead, on the start of her hairline, slicing the skin there.

At that moment, the vampire's willpower snapped.

Icy blue eyes flash open, lust darkening them. She desired his blood to be spilled at her feet. Her pale hand lunges out, her fingers extended. Suddenly, a spear of ice collides with the intruding dagger, the metal shards flying in all directions. "What the─?" The man doesn't finish his sentence as she raises her head, her predatory orbs gleaming sinisterly. Elsa grins, throwing her hand up in the air.

Spikes of ice exploding from the earth. The man falls on his rear, scrambling away. His back smacks into a tree, fear eating his expression. The blonde savors this delicious moment, enjoying the look on his ashen face. Her menacing grin broadens as she slowly stalks up to him. "_This_ is how I will harm you," she answers darkly, a dark blue mist swirling around them. Her usually kind powers were being influenced by her evil state. "How dare you defy me? I am your ruler and you must heed my commands or," her eyes shine, "you will suffer punishment." Her fangs become known to him, showing him his deathly penalty.

The man's lower lip quivers in horror. "No! Vampires don't exist! They're just myths told to us as children so we'd listen to our parents." Elsa snickers, cupping his face. She had used her newly acquired speed to reach him. Her cold thumb rubs on the end of his mouth. His breathing accelerates, the vein in his neck throbbing.

"Shh," she whispers soothingly, her fingers pressing into his sweaty cheek. She glances at his pulse point but forces herself to stare into his eyes. "That myth was for children. The real thing is for the adults to fear. You see, they tell us lies to keep them in power but now, the nightmare has them crawling on their knees, begging for mercy." She leans in, the side of her face barely brushing his. "Do you know what it feels like to beg for your life?" Elsa whispers into his ear, her cool breath burning his skin.

He trembles in her grip, swallowing thickly. The victim's Adam's apple bobs. "N─no," he replies truthfully, his mouth dry. The vampire smiles cheekily, frost discharging from her fingertips. The coldness creeps up his face, turning it into a thick solid.

"I love fledglings," she states, amusement drowning her voice. The man tries to scream but his tongue is in anguish with frostbite. "It makes the game so much more gratifying for me. It's comical to see you squirm before your death." With her prey slowly freezing to death, her eyes locate the juncture of his neck and his shoulder. She moistens her lips, eager for a taste. "Don't worry," she reassures him. "This will only hurt...a lot." Her red lips curl up into a sly smirk as she watches his face pale.

Elsa nears his throat, gripping his arm and the back of his neck. From another angle, it would seem as if they were two lovers embracing but this was far from it. No, this was cruel and brutal, even for the vampire. Her fangs seep out, lengthening to their appropriate size for the ultimate kill. She overhears his whimpers and she sighs. "No, I won't make you into one of my kind. I am not that unjust to let you suffer for all eternity." Not a single coherent thought went through her mind. Her instincts were finally in control.

With a swift movement, her mouth was on the side of his esophagus, her canines penetrating his fragile throat. Blood just ran down his body, her tongue catching as much as it could. The hot liquid entered her mouth as if she were drinking it from a cup. A bitter, metallic taste scorches the back of her throat, finally easing the aching sensation she was feeling for all of the time she was turned into this monster. Elsa finally understood what it felt like to be completely satisfied.

As she drank from the freezing man, he was slowly dying with every gulp she took. His skin went white, the life draining out of him. The man knew now what it felt like to fade away, no one caring if you lived or not. It was fate grasping him at last. He was now paying for all the horrors he had caused by having both the good and the bad surging from him. The raven haired man's head went limp, his body a carcass.

Elsa swallows the last bit of blood, the substance staining her pale skin and her dress. It ran down her nimble fingers, dripping off her fingertips and chin. Her pearly white teeth was red with blood, her mouth splattered with it.

She loosens her hold on the body, but it slumps to the ground, the side of his face frozen. The blonde takes a deep breath, desperately trying to retrieve her thoughts. Her brow furrows together as her head pounding. Her hands shake, her body stiffening once the reality crashes onto her shoulders. "No," she mutters, clutching her heart. Images of the fearful citizen and the blood gushing into her open mouth and the ice spreading on his cheek.

Her knees buckle, causing her to fall to the ground, her palms sinking into the dirt. Elsa wishes that the ground would just suck her up so she wouldn't have to deal with this. _I am so sickening! This is beyond disgusting. _Tears blind her vision. "I really am a monster," she concludes in an airy whisper. _I am a harm to Arendelle, to Anna. _Her dark eyes widen. _If I am able to lose control that easily, how will I keep my atrocious side to myself? I am a danger to her life if I continue to live around her. _Her brain reminds her of her relatives visiting soon. _How will I hide _both _of these curses to them?_

She weakly sobs, her throat constricting with unreleased emotions. She covers her face with her bloodied hands, hot tears streaming down her face, mixing with the semi-dry blood. The air around her drops to a cold temperature, chilling to the bone. Little snowflakes fall around her, making the red of her dress stand out more. She looked like an injured maiden grieving someone's death, even though she was the murderer in actuality.

Her sorrowful cries die in her throat as she quickly rises to her feet, stealing a look at the stone body. Her facial expression hardens as she dashes off into the woods, leaving a pool of blood at her wake. She was a monster and nothing could change that.

* * *

**A/N: Whoot whoot! Frozen came out yesterday so I thought that I'd update today. :) Man, these chapters are getting longer and longer. The tension is finally growing and now we'll see how it all plays out. Till the next update! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Blood merges into the crystal blue water as Elsa washes the shame off of her. She scrubs the thick substance out of her fingernails. Fat drops of blood plunge into the river, staining it a dark brown. It rolls in the currents, sending the bitter liquid to other creatures, alerting them of a brutal murder.

Elsa dips her hands in the fresh water, throwing it on her face. She presses her fingertips against her skin, trying to remove the evidence of the blood around her mouth. She spits a large wad of water and blood, disgusted at the sight and the taste. How would she last living like this? Part of her was appalled by this horrific side of herself while the other part was awed by it.

She looks around, making sure no one was in her territory. _Should I…bathe? _Her lips press together, her brows creased in thought. There was no one here and she was concealed by the many trees surrounding the area. The blonde shrugs, enabling the dress to diminish into nothing.

There she stood, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, naked in broad daylight.

A light breeze passes, making her shiver at the feel of it on her bare body. She slowly steps into the river, the water rushing by her. She could feel every ripple of water around her torso as she trudged through the fast moving river. All of the blood floats around her but then vanishes in the currents. Smooth yet oily rocks rub the soles of her feet. Algae was peeking between her toes as she tries to latch onto something so she won't drift off.

Elsa leans back, the water cooling her somewhat burning skin. Human blood was coursing through her, energizing her. It disgusted her. How could her own body be fine with feeding off of other living things? She makes a face, attempting to relax. She spreads her arms out, letting the blood wash off. The blonde would've floated but she remembered that she was naked.

Her brain wonders, thinking back to Anna.

An abrupt pain chews on her heart, ripping it apart. Her muscles around her temples tighten, flashes of her sister's disappointed gaze frozen on her. "Anna…" Her melancholy eyes, full of despair. Elsa severed their reformed relationship. She basically slapped the redhead and spat in her face. It was making the vampire miserable.

Tears flow down her face as the dam finally breaks, the emotions running loose. The salty drops mix with the fresh water, making it bitter. Her hands are holding her face as she sobs. Her body was leaning forward, her pale back exposed, the flesh vulnerable. _There has to be a way to get rid of this monstrous curse, _she thinks with desperation, her vision blurry as she looks up. She shakes her head, rising from her resting state, the water rippling, pouring off of her shoulders.

The cool air nips her skin, frost glazing over the slick surface. Soon, the mask of ice obscures her body, a cape laying at her wake. The water around Elsa was wintry, blazing to the regular mundane. The cold would run up their hand and freeze their arm. Then the seeping death would consume your being and you would end up a solid statue of your former self. It was the same with─

Elsa swallows thickly, pushing the thought away. _It happened to Anna. I saw her die right before my eyes and there was nothing I could do to stop it. _Her thoughts are surged with hatred, sorrow, and fear.

Soon, the river had stopped. The rushing water halted, its molecules packed tight. Her emotions were taking over her magic, causing them to run amok, doing things that she would never allow if she were in control. Her own feelings were her downfall.

The blonde quickly rushes out of the river, waving her hand, the ice liquefying back to cool water. She glares at her hands as she scurries off, losing herself in the deep forest. She was still bare-foot, mud smearing onto her feet. But Elsa didn't mind it. In fact, she didn't care. All she wanted to do was escape and leave forever. Alas, she was queen and she could not. If she did leave, she'd leave Anna behind and that was too heart wrenching to be done.

Elsa avoids the large tree roots, the soles of her feet darkening with filth. She grunts when her foot catches, causing her to trip and fall into a nearby thorn bush. The blonde grits her teeth as the little needles sink into her pale skin. Her eyes flash down, a trail in front of her, wheel marks etched into the earth. A small rickety sound grows from her right. Her eyes widen as she tears herself away from the sharp trap. The ice cape around her neck rips as her vampiric strength pulls her backwards.

A wagon pulled by horses passes, an enormous load of hay on board. Two farmers are directing the stallions, both of them looking around, looking for something. Elsa hides in some shrubs, concealing her appearance. Her breath quickens as the horses come to a slow stop. Their dark eyes search the area, their tails flicking. One of them huffs, shaking its head. The farmer with the reigns pulls back. "What's wrong, boy?" he mutters gruffly, his eyes narrowing. The man's companion nudges him, whispering something into his ear. It was too faint for Elsa to pick up. Her hands were balled up as she prayed that they wouldn't find her.

The two farmers take off, ignoring the horse's jittery behavior. Soon they're out of sight and Elsa exhales deeply, running a hand through her damp braid. _It probably doesn't look good like this, _she thinks to herself. Quickly, she unbraids it, letting the golden waves fall free. The silky strands tickle her bare shoulder blades.

To a stranger, she'd look like a beautiful maiden with emotional problems. But to the Arendelle citizen, they knew she was a struggling queen with a mysterious personality. It was something that Elsa hated about herself: her weakness to keep her emotions in check. If she wasn't careful, the held in feelings could burst into something ugly and unspeakable.

She crouches low, regaining a sense of direction. That was too close of a call. Her jaw clenches, her cold fingers curling into her warmer palm. She shakes off the frustration and sprints back to the direction where the farmers came from. It, of course, would lead her back to Arendelle. Where else would it lead her to? Thoughts and ideas run through her mind but Elsa decides not to dwell on it any longer.

Her bare feet move along the terrain, marking it with filth as she continues on the journey home. But as she gets closer to her kingdom, she thinks of the crimes she had committed that day. _I froze and killed a man, _she thinks sullenly. Her speed decreases as she stands alone in the wilderness, her mind in a faraway place. Everything was just happening to quickly for her liking. But she was at blame.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa resumes her run to Arendelle, careful to avoid any more villagers on the streets. She was as quiet as an assassin on a complex mission. It was late afternoon, but not as late as Elsa would've preferred. If it was nightfall, she'd be able to conceal her presence easily.

Tall trees loam over her as she scurries along the outskirts of town. _How am I going to get into the castle unrecognized? _she ponders. If she had her cloak, this would have not been a struggle. Taking a deep breath, the blonde emerges from the darkness and strolls right through the gates. She could have used her speed and dash to the castle but it would have raised alarm. This was the safest method of getting in, in her opinion.

The guards look at her warily but make no attempt to question her. "Good evening, gentlemen," she greets eloquently. Even though she was feeling like the ruins after a disaster, she made herself presentable.

Her men nod, bowing at her. "As to you, Your Majesty." They say no more as she enters the castle. Many of her officials and staff welcome her back from her walk and Elsa thanks them and bids them a good day. After a while, she runs down the hall, searching for a certain redhead. Smooth carpet grazes her feet as they pound the ground in her hurry.

"Queen Elsa!" someone calls. The royal freezes, her body turning rigid. The person rushes to her, their chest heaving. It was one of her cabinet members. "I apologize for interrupting but I have important news."

The blonde lets out a sigh, brushing off her arm. "Go on." _What is so important that I must be disturbed while looking for my upset sister? _

The official swallows thickly, skimming the documents in his clammy hands. "Your uncle and aunt have agreed to the trading partnership," he starts, eying the queen. Elsa raises a brow in question. _Is there some kind of bad news to this or─ _"They have asked to meet with you as soon as possible. They're already on their way here."

Elsa's eyes go wide. "But how? It takes about a week to get information there and about a week to receive it. I concluded my choice on them just today. There is no way on earth that they have all these details." Her hands are curled in tight fists, her arms shaking. She was not prepared for this. She had weeks, not mere days.

"Your parents," the official stammers, "authorized this long ago." The blonde's unbeating heart is crammed up her throat at the news. "They wrote this all on paper and it had been kept from all of us. Here is the evidence," he hands her the deeds. She gingerly reaches for them, reading every word, analyzing its meaning. Her breathing becomes labored, her vision swimming before her. "I'm afraid that there's no stopping it." Her fingertips dig into the papers, her nails threatening to tear into it. How could her parents allow this? _I need more time! _

Elsa nods stiffly, returning the papers to him. "I see." She slides a hand over her mouth, her eyes darkening with thoughts. "When did they permit this to happen?"

"A month before their passing," he answers bluntly. "After you were crowned queen, your father wanted to strike a deal with your uncle. The plans were premade and ready to take action. Your uncle still insists on visiting Arendelle. He will be leaving his best commander in charge while he is overseas. Your cousin and her husband, Eugene Fitzherbert, will also be joining him." Rapunzel's husband's name strikes Elsa as familiar.

Her lips quirk into an amused smile. "Wasn't Eugene the one that stole Corona's crowns of hierarchy _and _returned the lost princess back to my uncle and aunt?" she inquires, a small chuckle escaping. It was no surprise that Rapunzel would do such a thing. She and Anna surely were cousins indeed. But she was also Elsa's. It was unusual that she, a woman of poise and solitude, would be related to the brunette and redhead.

The portly man stifles a laugh. "Yes, Your Highness. That is him. His attitude has changed into something gentler and noncriminal like. I suppose Rapunzel had rounded him into a proper gentleman." The vampire smiles. He clears his throat, composing himself. "Your family will be here by tomorrow. They embarked on this journey last week, the week when you thawed the kingdom. Do I alert the staff to prepare for the dinner party?"

She nods. "Yes, I think that would be most appropriate. Wouldn't want to disappoint my uncle and aunt." They share a brief laugh. An earlier thought intersects her mind. "Do you know where my sister is? I want to tell her the news first hand." Elsa clasps her hands together, awaiting his response.

"Oh, your sister? Why she came back from a walk as well! She headed for her room with that little snowman tagging along." He smiles at her, rearranging the documents.

Elsa exhales. "Perfect. Please, allow the staff to prepare for the dinner. Can you tell Kai and Gerda to come to my room after supper? I need to inform them about something." The cabinet member agrees, leaving the queen with her blurring train of thought and roller coaster of emotions.

She wasn't ready. For whatever may occur tomorrow, Elsa was nowhere near ready. She didn't know if they knew about her powers or not and she _still _could not control her hunger. She is not psychologically stable for all that was waiting to happen.

Frost was appearing on her fingers, wrapping around her hands and curling down her wrists. It morphs into something thicker, harder. Sharp spikes of ice creep down her fingers, turning into claws. Her inner demon was fighting its way to the surface, desperate to be unleashed. The blonde's eyes flicker red, her teeth toughening. She was losing, the monster prevailing. Elsa leans forward, her shoulders hunched, her hands twitching. Large huffs of air leave her mouth, her senses sharpening. _No! I won't let this happen! _

Afraid, she runs into the closest room, trying to subdue the horrid urges of destruction. The ice evaporates into the atmosphere, leaving her weak and vulnerable. Beads of sweat shine on her forehead, her breathing turned into low wheezes. Her nails dig into the wooden floor, piercing the material. Her tongue was dry, needing some moisture, as her own saliva was not enough. Her lower lip quivers as she shakily rises to her feet.

It was moments like this that she truly hated. The beast attempted to control her, also manipulating her ice powers to regain dominance. Elsa never let it happen, as she had more power over her wintery abilities, but the battles drained her, making her _need _the thing she strongly opposed: blood.

"Keep it together, Elsa," she mutters to herself, swallowing hard. Her throat was raw, brittle, needing its desired remedy. "Conceal, don't feel." She stumbles on her bare feet, realizing the improper footwear. The queen waves her hand, solid ice heels materializing on her pale feet. She winces when she feels the spoiled blood of her heels make contact with the smooth ice.

She sighs heavily, rubbing her temples. _How long would I live like this? _Her lips straighten into a thin line as she figured out the answer.

Forever.

Trudging to the door, she opens it and looks down the corridor. Anna's room was close. Sucking in a sharp breath, Elsa speeds over to the correct room, relieved that she didn't run into any of the castle staff.

The familiar door stands before her. Her pale hand rests on it, reliving the old memories. _This was _our _room. Before I was moved away_. Icy blue eyes narrow at the sight of her hands. _All I will do is continue to hurt her. No matter how much I despise it, I will never stop hurting her. _

Hesitantly, she slowly knocks on the door. "Anna?" she stammers, her voice feeble. Elsa hears ruffling and scurrying, and something falling over. She cringes at the sound.

The door opens, revealing a wild redhead with surprised teal eyes. "E-Elsa? What are you doing here?" she sputters. Both sisters grimace at the concept of the older sister never visiting and shutting the ginger out. "I mean─what brings you here?" She leans against the door frame, slipping before quickly recovering her cool composure. Anna sheepishly grins at her.

If the vampire wasn't so weak, she would've giggled at her sister's antics. She forces herself to smile before clearing her parched throat. "May I come in?"

Anna nods, opening the door wider. The blonde enters the dorm, absorbing the area around her. Clothes and books were scattered about but stunning enough, the room was clean and well looked after. "I'm sorry about the mess. I was cleaning up when you knocked." Elsa nods, her eyes taking in every detail.

"Remember when we were children and you'd wake me up in the middle of the night to build a snowman?" the royal inquires, a thick strain pulling at her voice. _And one of those nights, I struck you with my powers and you then forgot all about my powers. It was the night I lost everything. The night that haunted me for the rest of my life._

Her sister grins sadly. "Yeah, those were the best times. I loved building Olaf with you, Elsa. He─he brought us together." Icy sapphire eyes go dull as she remembers recreating him on the mountain. That snowman has done miracles to their relationship, knitting their lives back into one.

"Yeah," Elsa croaks. She averts her gaze, keeping her eyes on a portrait of Joan of Arc. She knew that Anna bought this souvenir from one of the local venders for her room. She could hear her squeals of joy from a hall away that day. It was a copy of the original but Anna didn't care. It was one of the things Elsa admired about her: Anna cherished things, things that were not as essential as others. For example, she still loved her sister after all those years Elsa had shut her out. It truly was remarkable. "Do you know about our uncle and aunt's arrival?"

Her eyes meet the redhead's as she sighs. "They only told me that they were coming soon. Why? Did you hear anything?"

The older sister nods, fiddling with her thumbs. "They are arriving tomorrow." Turquoise orbs go wide in shock. With her silence, Elsa continues. "Our parents discussed this a month before their…deaths and Corona agreed with it. Our family has been oversea for about a week and they will make it here tomorrow, according to our sources. The dinner party is tomorrow evening as well." It was a lot to take in but she knew that Anna would comprehend it all.

"We're going to see Rapunzel!" she exclaims giddily. Her eyes brighten, a smile overwhelming her face. Elsa smiles softly at the sight. "We're finally going to meet our uncle and aunt again!"

"Of course. Now I'll have two 'Annas' to take care of," the queen teases, making the princess's face go pink with embarrassment. "Try not to trip, okay? I don't want to explain your clumsiness."

Anna goes red in the face. She opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. This causes Elsa to chuckle at her sibling. "Hey! It's part of my charm!"

"Whatever you say, dear sister. Oh, and breathe your words when you speak."

The strawberry blonde pouts, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now you're just making fun of me!"

The vampire grins, her cold eyes thawing. "No, I was just speaking of your unique traits. They make up a part of you. Without them, you wouldn't be…Anna." The younger girl smiles, their eyes meeting. "Besides, I would never make you feel bad using your flaws. Everyone has them and it makes them special in their own way."

"Like with your powers?" Anna questions, raising a brow.

Elsa nods, tentatively caressing her sister's arm. "Yes, even that. Without it, I wouldn't exactly be me. My abilities, like it or not, make up who I am and I had to accept that." Anna smiles at her, her eyes full of glee. "You hungry? It's almost time for supper."

The teal eyes glow with need. "Oh yes! I'm starving! Let's go!" She pulls Elsa forward and propels her down the hall. The blonde laughs the entire way there. They reach the double doors, halting at them. "By the way, I like the way you did your hair," the ginger compliments, making Elsa blush. "It looks nice."

With a shy smile, the queen responds with, "Thank you."

Together, they burst through the door, welcomed with the smell of delicious food. Both sisters forget their worries as dinner is being served. They sit together, occasionally stealing glances at the other. Their eyes meet, wide smiles on their faces.

For once, Elsa could relax, letting Anna guide her to a path of calmness and ease. For once, Elsa would not worry about hurting her sister.

Elsa wouldn't hurt her sister and Anna would not let it happen.

Elsa could finally enjoy some tranquility in her life, no matter how long it would last.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long time to update. I was suffering Writer's Block but I finally got my brain back. :) I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
